Suspiros contra Concreto
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Butch la observó atento, prestando atención a cada detalle; desde sus sensuales movimientos de cadera, aquella top que tenía puesta dejando ver parte de su tentadora espalda y el sudor que la hacía brillar hasta aquella minifalda negra que rogaba se la arrancase con los dientes." VERDES.


**Suspiros contra Concreto**

-Butch x Buttercup -

Edad: 23

Advertencia: Universo alternativo. Sexo explícito

 **OneShot**

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Las tenues luces de aquel club de mala reputación acentuaban a la banda situada en el medio del mismo, convirtiendo a sus integrantes en los reyes momentáneos de aquel recinto. Manos arriba, movimientos frenéticos, sudor y roces con extraños estaban en el repertorio, y es que _The Ruffs_ sabía cómo activar la hormona de la adrenalina en sus fervientes seguidores.

Butch quien permanecía en uno de los salones vip del piso de arriba, observaba complacido a su hermano menor tomar el micrófono y controlar a la multitud aglomerada con sus saltos frenéticos y su rasposa voz. Incluso él se encontró moviendo la cabeza al compas de la canción. Tenía que admitirlo, Boomer si que tenía pasta de cantante.

—Hace media hora acabó la cerveza y aún no la han repuesto— Interrumpió impasible voz de su hermano mayor.

Ah. Brick. Se había olvidado de su estoico hermano mayor.

Sentado en un _puff_ , sosteniendo una botella vacía y con cara de pocos amigos _-como de costumbre-_ el mayor de los Jojo no parecía disfrutar del espectáculo en lo absoluto. Su hermano podía comportarse como un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía.

Butch suspiró pesado. Decidió tener piedad de la pobre y atormentada alma de su hermano.

—No hay problema Bro, voy a la barra de abajo y traigo algunas—

. . .

El lugar sí que estaba repleto, apenas y podía abrirse paso entre el mar de cuerpos. Cuando por fin alcanzó la barra y se hizo un lugar en ella, llamó al bar tender, quien parecía estar pasándola peor que Brick. Normalmente odiaba esperar, pero hoy extrañamente se encontraba de buen humor, así que se puso cómodo apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo contra la barra, dispuesto a esperar su turno mientras divisaba entre la multitud buscando algo con que entretenerse, cuando una silueta familiar captó su atención.

Pelo negro corto hasta la nuca, trasero firme, piernas que iban directo hasta la gloria y mala actitud. Todo empaquetado en la forma de Buttercup Utonio; la chica que lo traía loco desde hace meses.

No eran amantes ni mucho menos amigos, sólo eran un par de adultos con problemas de ira que toleraban su mutua compañía de vez en cuando.

Habían veces en las que lucharían hasta quedar exhaustos en el ring del gimnasio que frecuentaban. Habían veces que tendrían sexo salvaje hasta que a ninguno de los dos le restara energías para siquiera respirar.

Por lo visto había decidido salir con sus hermanas, ya que unos pasos más delante pudo distinguir a la pelirroja y a la rubia. Butch la observó atento, prestando atención a cada detalle; desde sus sensuales movimientos de cadera, aquella top que tenía puesta dejando ver parte de su tentadora espalda y el sudor que la hacía brillar hasta aquella minifalda negra que rogaba se la arrancase con los dientes.

 _"A la mierda con Brick y las cervezas"_

Se acercó a ella tal predador acechando a paso preciso y grácil, cerrando la distancia entre ellos hasta sostenerla de la cintura, tomándola por sorpresa. La chica quien al principio dio un salto debido al susto de haber sido arrebatada de su estado de transe, concentró la mirada en el repentino visitante reconociéndolo al instante.

—¿Que haces aquí? — inquirió mientras le daba la espalda y reanudaba su baile.

Butch aspiró el aroma cítrico que desprendía su pelo mientras con una voz grave respondía

—Bailo—

Buttercup bufó divertida ante la respuesta reanudando el moviendo de caderas y levantado los brazos, permitiendo al moreno enroscar sus manos alrededor de su cintura. En aquel momento el sonido se hizo mudo y de repente eran los únicos dos seres humanos sobre la tierra.

—Y tú?

—Bailo—

. . .

Transcurrieron dos canciones y Butch se encontraba devorando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, haciendo que la chica se retuerza de placer, ejerciendo presión con sus manos sobre el fornido cuello masculino.

—Quieres salir de aquí? —inquirió lleno de lujuria y malas intenciones

—Si. _Mierda_. Si—contestó ella en un aliviado suspiro.

. . .

Les gustaba el sabor de la sangre en sus labios resquebrajados, el roce de sus alientos entrecortados y la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Buttercup lo empujó contra la pared de aquel callejón y Butch dejó escapar una maldición ante la colisión de su espala contra aquella superficie sólida, no porque le haya provocado dolor _\- para nada-_ más bien fue como una forma de queja debido a la separación momentánea de sus cuerpos.

La tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su pelvis haciéndola sentir el bulto en sus pantalones, la morena se relamió los labios y se frotó sobre aquella zona, tentando, provocando, seduciendo. Enroscó sus finas manos a su cuello y acercó sus labios hacia aquella zona especialmente sensible, rastrillando sus dientes sobre ella para luego succionarla.

Torpe y desenfocado debido a la chica que asaltaba su carne, Butch estaba en busca de su billetera por un preservativo, palpó los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y tras un segundo de búsqueda, lo encontró.

Muy a su pesar volvió a separar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Impaciente, bajo sus bóxers junto a sus pantalones en un movimiento rápido, dejando expuesta a su erección; la cual ya dejaba escapar un hilo de semen. Rompió el plástico protector y se lo colocó alrededor del miembro para luego enderezar las caderas de la chica y bajarle las bragas hasta arriba de las rodillas. Buttercup bufó reprobando la impaciencia de su compañero y ella misma bajó sus bragas hasta sus pies.

El moreno entró en ella sin mucho preámbulo, soltando un leve gruñido al penetrarla. A diferencia suya, la pelinegra dejó escapar un audible grito, enroscando sus manos a su cuello y sellando sus piernas tras su musculosa espalda.

Butch apoyaba una mano contra la pared de concreto, mientras que con la otra sostenía una de las frenéticas caderas de la chica quien se movía alrededor suyo, comprimiéndolo placenteramente mientras entre respiraciones agitadas y palabras entrecortadas le ordenaba aumentar la velocidad.

Buscó su mirada, sin embargo encontró a sus ojos sellados, a su rostro envuelto en una manta carmesí y a su cuello brillante de sudor. Se sintió tentado por aquella boca semi-abierta , así que la tomó en un beso fugaz y necesitado haciendo que la dueña de aquella cavidad abriera sus ojos verde lima. Sus miradas se conectaron y sus frente se unieron, dirigiendo el subir y bajar de sus cuerpos, tornado su antes frenético ritmo a un paso más lento e intenso.

—Te ...o-odio... tanto— le confesó en una voz quebrada

—Te odio...más... — contraatacó

Permanecían unidos, concentrados el uno en el otro mientras que sus caderas se movían a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. No pasó mucho para que él acabase dejando escapar su nombre en una plegaria -para luego tras unas envestidas más-ella lo alcanzara.

Tras unos minutos de recuperación se desunieron intimarte, siendo ella la primera en volver a colocarse las bragas, acomodar su falda y -al menos tratar- de que su pelo no delate sus recientes actividades. Butch hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y bóxers luego de deshacerse del preservativo. Cerró su cremallera y se acomodó la camisa y cabellera, mientras observaba a Buttercup ordenarse unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente. Se aceró a ella y los colocó tras su oreja, en un gesto raramente gentil entre ambos.

—Gracias— murmuró la chica ¿sonrojada? Acaban de "hacerlo" y ella se sonrojaba por un simple gesto como ese?

Butch le sonrió tomándola del mentón y depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, la morena respondió suspirando. Una vez terminado aquel beso, se animó a preguntarle algo que desde hace meses había hecho nido en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo imaginar...si... tal vez...?

—Te gustaría salir a cenar?... O no sé ir al cine? O algo... lo que tú quieras— inquirió de golpe, temiendo que a último momento se acobardara y las palabras murieran en su boca.

Buttercup lo miró extrañada, esto era completamente inusual en su "relación" o lo que sea que entre los dos hubiera, mas eso no evitó que mariposas inundaran su estómago y una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Me encantaría—

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora: Soy una pervertida, pero bueno, eso no es noticia para nadie. Este fic surgió de mi simple deseo de escribir a Butch y a BC en situaciones candentes ya que considero- a nuestro pequeño fandom- le URGEN fics de este tipo.**

 **Como ya mencioné al principio, este es fic se desarrolla en un Universo alternativo -No es el mismo del de "El arte de Boxear y el arte de Cocinar" ya que en este Universo la relación entre los verdes tiene una dinámica diferente. Lo único que si guarda similitud con aquel fic es el headcanon de que tengo a Boomer como cantante de una banda de Grunge.**

 **Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor dejen comentarios, ansío comentarios! Los favoritos son agradables y los follow a un one-shot no tienen sentido.**

 **Enserio gente, al menos un simple 'me gusta' me va a hacer sentir como que las horas, días, semanas y a veces meses que me tomaron escribir un fic, no fueron para sólo recibir a cambio una respuesta automática programada por una página web.**


End file.
